1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device which is able to be used in variant configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various bases and charging units in the prior art for supporting various types of portable electronic devices (e.g., tablet PCs, e-readers, etc.). Most of these devices mount the device in an upright orientation, and the orientation angle is not adjustable. Thus, the user is not able to select a degree of incline that is best suited for his or her use.
Additionally, instead of receiving input through the customary keyboard input devices, the portable electronic devices provide user interaction through a touch interface on the display that accepts stylus or touch gestures. Since it is not convenient for the users to input data by the touch interface, an additional mechanical keyboard module is selectively applied to the portable electronic device. Thus, a need exists for a mechanism which facilitates fast assembly of portable electronic devices and a keyboard module.